1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of trench drains. More particularly, the present invention relates to trench drain systems that can be installed on level floor surfaces.
2. Background
Floors of shower rooms, garages, driveways, etc. are today often equipped with trench drains for drainage of water therefrom. The floor must be installed with a slope toward the trench drain whereby water on the floor may flow toward and into the trench drain. The trench drain must similarly be sloped toward an opening so that water falling into the trench drain may travel to and flow out through the trench drain outlet. The installation of a trench drain system with a proper floor slope to the trench drain and a proper trench drain slope to its outlet can be difficult and burdensome, especially when the trench drain must be installed over an existing level floor surface. Accordingly a need exists for an improved trench drain system and method of installation on level floor surfaces which is relatively easy to install and reliable, particularly for shower rooms.